


Five O'Clock Shadow

by TropicalHalo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's Beardnis guys, Light Angst, M/M, Silly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalHalo/pseuds/TropicalHalo
Summary: Three weeks.It had been three weeks since Prompto amd Ignis had last gotten more than a few brief moments alone together due to an important summit at the Citadel. However now that that time has passed Prompto is exctied to finally get some time alone with his boyfriend Ignis. Though he wasn't expecting Ignis to grow a beard of all things.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Five O'Clock Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So this fic was born from an old Promnis Week prompt I never filled and with my friends bullying me on discord I finally wrote it. So here you guys are I hope you enjoy!

Sunday evening found Prompto strolling along the sidewalk, arms full of bags of snacks and various forms of junk food. The blond hummed a silly tune with a cheery smile on his face as he pranced on, a hop in his step. The sky was bathed in orange and pink as the dusk sun shone it’s warm rays over the city of Insomnia. 

Prompto finally reaches the crosswalk and presses the button. A sudden buzzing in his pocket grabs his attention and he reaches in and pulls out his phone. Curiously, he adjusts the bag of snacks in his arms to pull out his phone and check the caller ID. His smile only grows wider as he taps the green button and holds the phone up to his ear.

“Hey, Iggy!” He greets merrily. There’s rustling on the other end of the line, then the voice of his boyfriend (Boyfriend!) greets him. 

“Hello, my darling.” His voice is warm and honeyed, welcoming like he’s been waiting all day to hear his voice, and the exhaustion in his tone is far less pronounced now than it had been during their call yesterday night. 

The last couple of weeks had been the lead up to a very important conference in Lucis. He wasn’t too sure of the details —that was Ignis’s specialty— and Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio had all been neck-deep in preparation for the conference. Prompto, of course, was not involved in the preparations, still being a trainee, but he’d seen how exhausted his friends and boyfriend all looked during the rare few times he had gotten lucky enough to see them in passing. 

Ignis was apologetic every time he ran into Prompto, offering a hasty hello, but a relieved smile as if he was a parched man and Prompto’s presence was an oasis. Each time he promised after the summit is over, Prompto Sunday my love, _ please I’ll be fine don’t fret over me. _ Well, now was the fated day. There was still that stubborn flutter in Prompto’s tummy at the thought of time alone with Ignis, the two had become official only a month before preparations for the summit swept up his friends. That and the newness of their relationship...well they still had a lot to figure out. The red hand of the crosswalk switches to the little man and Prompto continues on his way. 

“I’m almost there, about a block away.” Prompto raises a brow when there’s more rustling on the other end of the line instead of a reply. “I bought some snacks too. I figured we’d get hungry, but I didn’t know what flavor chips you like so I bought barbeque and classic, some sweet and sour candy and chocolate too.” This time there’s a hum of acknowledgment from Ignis.

“That’ll do, but it must be a lot of carry.” Ignis replied. Prompto can hear what sounds like heavy wind and a car honking over Ignis’s voice. Even though Ignis can’t see him he can surely tell Prompto is shaking his head and rubbing his neck by his sheepish laughter. 

“Nah, it’s not like I got these guns from all the training for nothing.” He jokes, giggling into the receiver. A faint flush colors his cheeks and he blows a stray bang out of his eyes. God here he was giggling like a schoolgirl while having a conversation with his boyfriend. 

Ignis chuckles lowly, like velvet, only causing him to flush even more, but he’s delighted all the same. “Still that is quite a distance to walk carrying bags.” He wasn’t wrong, it was a bit of a walk from the nearest convenience store to Ignis’s apartment. Prompto was about to reply when Ignis cuts in, “Do you mind if I accompany you the rest of the way?” 

Prompto pauses, confused, what did Ignis mean? Then he catches sight of someone rounding the corner and glances to get a better look of the person. Sure enough there was Ignis standing with his phone to his ear, even from here Prompto could see the gleeful smile on his face. “Hello darling, stay there, I’ll come to you.” Then he hangs up. 

Prompto laughs but does as he’s told, grinning widely as Ignis purposefully strode over to him. He’s about to greet him, but his words die on his tongue at the sight of Ignis. There’s a stubble growing on Ignis’s chin and stretching to his upper lip the same color as his ash brown hair, it looked just as soft too. Ignis doesn’t notice his shock, he reaches Prompto and grins, swooping down to steal a quick kiss and slipping the bag of snacks into his arms. Prompto’s brain goes blank, save one thought:  _ Ignis has a beard, Beardnis. _

“It’s been too long, I simply couldn’t wait to see you again.” He murmurs into Prompto’s ear, stubble tickling his cheek and Prompto’s legs almost give out right then and there. If scientists wondered if Prompto could turn any redder than he was before, then the answer would be yes.

“I-Iggy,” he stutters, internally kicking himself. “Y-yeah missed y-you, thanks for meeting me.” How long had it been since the last time he saw Ignis? Long enough for him to grow a beard apparently. 

“Come now as if seeing you isn’t incentive enough to walk one block, shall we?” Ignis extends his free arm to Prompto which he happily accepts. The two make their way to Ignis’s apartment in relative quiet, Prompto steals glances at Ignis a few times during their walk and tries to calm his rapidly beating heart. If Ignis notices his blushing, he doesn’t say anything. 

By the time they reach the apartment Prompto has managed to get his heart rate to a normal pace, but the butterflies remain. He opens the door for them which Ignis thanks him for and then sets down the bag on the counter. Prompto shuts the door behind him and suddenly Ignis is crowding him again, pulling him into a tight hug and nuzzling his cheek, causing Prompto to gasp in surprise.  _ Okay, this is different, but also good, very good. _ Ignis’s stubble  _ is _ soft and tickles, Prompto lets out a nervous giggle as his heart hammers in his chest yet again. Ignis was being so sweet and he looked so perfect, Prompto could feel himself turn to jelly. 

The realization that he could do something silly or embarrassing is what snaps him out of his swooning and reluctantly he pulls away from Ignis. The older man pauses, eyes him curiously. Prompto panics internally wondering if he messed up. Ignis seems to pick up on his distress and takes his hand. “I finished dinner just a few minutes ago, does eating first sound agreeable?” 

Prompto lets out a small, relieved sigh and nods. “As if I would ever pass up a chance to eat your cooking Igster.” He shoots Ignis finger guns which Ignis finds far too endearing. 

“Lovely, I’ll fetch us some plates then, why don’t you wash up?” Then, Ignis lifts Prompto’s hand to his lips and kisses it affectionately. The blond stutters out a reply before hurriedly retracting his hand and practically sprinting to the bathroom. 

Inside Prompto splashes some water on his face and lathers his hands in soap, taking extra care to clean every single nook and cranny of his hands. One he wipes his face and hands he checks his reflection and releases a breath when he sees his cheeks have receded back to their normal color. 

“Stupid hot boyfriends with theirstupid facial hair.” This was certainly new, Prompto had never seen Ignis with facial hair before, what the  _ fuck? _ He can see red creeping its way back to his cheeks and he pulls at his cheeks. Great, Ignis was going to think he’s a total dork if he notices Prompto flushes every time he and his stupidly handsome face get near him. 

He takes a deep breath and opens the door, heading back over to the kitchen where Ignis hands him one of two plates which Prompto accepts gratefully. He sits down at the dining table and Ignis sits next to him.

“Thanks for cooking, Iggy.” Prompto takes a bite of his meal, daggerquill rice, and lets out a delighted noise. “Oh man this is amazing as always! I seriously think there isn’t anything you can’t make dude.” 

Ignis chuckles, taking a bite of his own rice, “It’s nothing special darling, though I’m quite glad to hear such high praise from you.” He winks. Prompto almost drops his spoon. . 

He opens his mouth to reply, but Ignis leans in close until their noses are almost touching. His green eyes are warm and filled with adoration, Prompto shifts in his seat under the intensity of his gaze. “Ignis what are yo-” Fingers brush across his cheek chin, Ignis smiles fondly and wipes his fingers.

“You had sauce on your chin darling.” Ignis nuzzles their noses together, eliciting a giggle from his lover which only makes him grin wider. “I’ve missed hearing your laughter.” 

Prompto ducks his head shyly and wines. “Iggyyy you c-can’t just  _ say _ things like that.” Another baritone chuckles escapes his boyfriend’s lips. “Why on Eos not? It’s true.” He protests, still with that adoring smile on his face that makes Prompto want to shrink away and melt into his arm all at the same time. Of course it’s only made worse because Ignis smiling at him is one thing, but Ignis with a beard smiling at him like he’s his whole world? Prompto would surely go lightheaded from his attention. 

“Y-you’re something else Ignis Scientia.” He leans back, avoiding eye contact. Instead, he turns his attention back to his plate, he can feel his blush creeping down his neck too. Ignis doesn’t reply, instead taking a sip from his glass of lemon water. Prompto looks up at Ignis, who takes another spoonful of food and holds it up to him expectantly. 

Prompto stares at him in confusion for a minute before realization dawns in him. Ignis must see that he’s picked up on what he wants him to do because he pushes the spoon further towards him until it’s hovering over his lips. Prompto swears he’s about to turn a whole new shade of scarlet, his eyes dart down to the food, the back to Ignis, then back to the spoon, then back to Ignis, locking eyes with him. 

“You can’t be serious Iggy.” Prompto says, baffled. Ignis shifts in his seat, and...is he nervous? A hint of red creeps onto his cheeks, if not for the spoon right in front of him Prompto’s jaw would have fallen straight open.  _ Ignis  _ was  _ blushing! _

Ignis frowns and starts to pull the spoon back. “If you do not want to, that’s alright. My apologies if I’ve made you uncomfortable-” Prompto cuts off his rambling. 

“No!” He winces at his volume, then speaks again more quietly. “No, you can, you just caught me off guard.” Ignis blinked owlishly, but then nods and holds up the spoon again to Prompto, which Prompto happily takes a bite from. “Mm, thanks Iggy.” He says gratefully and Ignis smiles delighted. 

“Why don’t you tell me about your week?” The older man asks, leaning in yet again. Prompto looks down at his plate and then takes a spoonful of food and holds it up to Ignis in an attempt to distract himself from how nice he smells, he couldn’t even hold it together in front of his boyfriend. Ignis grins, Prompto avert his eyes, then he leans down and takes the bite of food, humming. “How lucky I am to be eating with my beloved.” He says rather charmingly. There’s a featherlight kiss to the tip of his nose and Prompto pushes his chair back suddenly, heart hammering in his chest yet again.

“Haha! I didn’t really do much this week besides training.” Prompto laughs nervously, trying to calm his heart. “Cor and Gladio don’t mess around, even after all this time.” He’s glad once again he didn’t have training today. “I had breakfast with Gladio today and spent the afternoon playing King’s Knight with Noct, but I think he fell asleep.” Ignis chuckles, of course Noctis would fall asleep again, though Ignis can’t fault him for it, he slept most of the day away as well, finally getting out of bed at noon. 

“You had a better week than I.” The week was a flurry of double and triple checks for decorations, confirming and reconfirming processions, formal banquets, and headaches from arguing dignitaries. 

A soft hand cups his cheek and Ignis stills, letting Prompto glide his thumb across his cheek. “They really worked you hard.” Prompto says softly, voice lace with sympathy. “You always work hard, they really should let you have more breaks.” The fingers work their way up to his temple and Ignis turns his cheek and catches Prompto’s hand in his own, pressing another kiss into his palm. 

“Well, at least I can recharge with my favorite person.” Ignis then leans and whispers conspiratorially, “Don’t tell Noct.” Kissing freckles cheeks quickly, leaving the blond a giggling, bashful mess. 

“I think he already knows, Iggy.” Prompto shoots back teasingly. Ignis chuckles and squeezes Prompto’s hand. The blond turns back to his food and Ignis does the same. Their dinner is spent chatting amicably. They spoke of the 3 weeks apart, Ignis shared his horror stories (“The lost the silverware, Prompto! How in the world does one manage to lose a box of silverware?” Ignis asks, flabbergasted as Prompto doubles over in laughter.) and Prompto shared tales of some of his escapades taking pictures. 

Once dinner had been cleared away and the dishes had been washed and dried they sat on the couch together with Prompto taking out his camera, flipping through the pictures and providing live commentary. “And the lighting on this one I’m really proud of! Can see Noct is practically glowing-”    
  
“Indeed, it’s a lovely photo.” Ignis hums. He wraps an arm around Prompto then props his feet up on the couch and leans against the arm rest so the Prompto’s practically in his lap. Their limbs tangle together and Ignis rests his chin on Prompto’s shoulder so that he can still see the photos.    
  
From their close proximity Prompto can feel every nerve in his body high strung as he hyper fixates on the feeling of Ignis’s stubble brushing against his skin. “U-uh t-thank’s Iggy.” Internally he kicks himself for stuttering through his words. Don’t do that you idiot! 

“Adorable.” Ignis chuckles, then presses a kiss against his cheek. “So shy and flustered from a simple compliment.” He hums, then pecks his cheek again, and again, then tilts Prompto’s chin toward him and kisses down to the corner or his mouth. “You’re precious, I love you.” He murmurs, but his voice is thick with affection.

Prompto’s brain comes to a screeching halt, had he heard that right? He stiffens in Ignis’s arms as his heart rate picks up. “Uhhh…” Comes his intelligent response and he snaps his mouth shut. He turns around to face Ignis who’s turned a slight shade of pink and averts his eyes. 

_ Say something dumb bitch! _ Prompto scolds himself internally, but his mouth has gone dry and his throat feels like sandpaper. Panic sets in why couldn’t he just talk?! Ignis was waiting, he just needed to say something back! It was so much Ignis’s affection and his word, Prompto couldn’t handle it. 

“I….” Ignis looks up at the sound of Prompto’s voice, he looks vaguely worried. “I-I-”  _ Say it Prompto! _ “I-I’ll be right back!” Then he bolts into the bathroom for the second time that day. 

Prompto shuts the door behind him and slides down to the floor. He takes a deep breath then hides his face in his arms and hugs his knees to his chest. “Stupid, stupid, why couldn’t you just say it?” He bites out bitterly, tears threaten to well in his eyes and Prompto gets up and splashes his face with water.    
  
While he’s drying his face someone knocks and he freezes. “Prompto?” Ignis calls from the other side. He swallows and puts down the washcloth.    
  
“Y-yeah Iggy?” He stutters. His heart jumps to his throat and he can hear the beat pudding in his ears.  _ This is it, he’s going to end it. You idiot why didn’t you speak up, you ruined everything. _

“Will you open the dear and come out so we may talk?” Ignis’s voice is carefully guarded, Prompto can’t pinpoint whatever he’s thinking. Shaking, he reaches for the doorknob and twists. It was a simple action but his arms felt heavy like lead and his fingers rusted shut, what should have been something easily done turned into a feat as he pushed the door open.

There he comes face to face with Ignis who stares down at him blankly. His heart kickflips as anxiety rises in his chest. Every impulse in his body screamed to run, get away from here and avoid the heartache. 

(He couldn’t bear the thought of  _ Ignis _ hating him) 

Ignis takes Prompto’s hand and pulls him down the hallways wordlessly. Prompto winces as Ignis’s vice grip tightens, he must’ve heard him since the grip softens and a thumb rubs circles into his wrist. Though, Ignis still tugged him along until they reached the living room then let go of Prompto’s wrist. He sits down on the couch and Prompto follows suit. 

Ignis sits there for all of ten seconds before he gets up, face still completely stoic. “Pardon me, I’ll get us some drinks.” Then he shuffles over to the kitchen, his hands curled into knuckle white fists. 

Prompto dares not glance over at Ignis as he hears the sound of glasses clinking and spoons knocking. He hears something crash followed by Ignis grunting. He straightens and moves to stand, “Ignis, are you alright?” He calls. 

“I’m fine, apologies my hand slipped!” Comes the voice from the kitchen. Prompto gets up, concerned. Ignis was a poised man, for him to be shaken up enough to drop something meant something was seriously wrong. 

He heads into the kitchen and finds Ignis sweeping up spilled matcha powder, a cup was tipped over as well, warm water spilled all over the counter. Ignis looks up at Prompto and straightens abruptly. “Prompto.” He says short and clipped. “I can take care of this, not to worry.” He blurts it all out in one breath, it sounds rushed and breathless, like Ignis was straining to say it. 

Prompto shakes his head and grabs a cloth. “It’s okay, I got it.” He says softly, his eyes trail down to Ignis’s trembling grip on the broom handle. Ignis is worried, he realizes. But what was he worried about?    
  
Ignis says nothing else as he sweeps up the last of the matcha and Prompto wipes down the counter. He’s shooed from the kitchen after and retreats back to the couch. Ignis comes back with two cups, one matcha and the other Ebony roast. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Ignis replies stiltedly. Prompto takes a sip of his drink as Ignis does the same. Maybe he takes a longer sip than necessary, who knows? They sit in silence for a few more moments, Prompto looks over at Ignis whose lips are pressed into a thin line and from the set of his jaw Prompto could see the tension radiating off him. Prompto gulps, he watches as Ignis fidgets and scratches his chin. 

Finally, Ignis sets down his mug and speaks, “Have I made you uncomfortable?” He asks, voice wavering and he clears his throat. 

“W-what?” Prompto looks at him like he’s just said something blasphemous. “No! Not that all, why would you-” 

“I know it must’ve been a touch much, our relationship is still new and we’ve not had much contact in the past few weeks. I fear I came on too strongly and was quite...forthright with my feelings. If you do not feel the same way I wholeheartedly understand and I will refrain from such overt gestures-” Suddenly, a voice interrupts his tangent.    
  
“Woah, woah, woah there. Iggy, no! It wasn’t you at all, you were perfect, I’m the one who freaked out on you.” Prompto flails, his hand moving around wildly in panic. “You’re amazing Ignis, you’re always patient and considerate of me, you can do so many things I could never do!” 

“Then why did you run from me? Why did you pull away every time I touched you?” Ignis leans forward slightly, his eyes alight with concern and a nervous sort of curiosity. Prompto shifts and looks down at his hands. 

“It’s so stupid, I’m ridiculous, I don’t know how someone like me could have ever landed someone like you.” Slender fingers reach out and take his hands in their own, they warm and calloused despite normally being gloved. 

“It most certainly is not, if anything I am not worthy of someone as brilliant as you” Ignis squeezes his hands. “If these thoughts are troubling you so, I implore you to share them with me. Tell me Prompto, what is the matter?  _ Please.”  _ Ignis pleads, his voice falters. 

Prompto gasps, Ignis begged. Ignis never begged, Ignis guided and led, he commanded respect from his peers and the Crownsguard, even king Regis took to heart his council. Yet here he was, holding Prompto’s hands and pleading with him to share his innermost, private thoughts. 

How could he be so considerate? And here Prompto was obsessing over such a small thing! Prompto swallows thickly, tear prickling his eyes. “You have a beard and it-” Prompto takes a deep breath, catching sight of Ignis’s confused expression. Heart pounding in his chest he blurts out “God Iggy it’s so fucking dumb. I was so  _ excited _ to see you today, then you came outside to see me and you looked so  _ handsome _ with a beard of all things. You 're so romantic kissing me and carrying my bags like some sort of Prince or something and not a prince like Noct, but like a prince straight from a movie.” Prompto shakes his head wildly, speaking quickly with an edge of near hysteria in his voice.   
  
“All you’ve done is be perfect and kind and loving and patient with me and I’m so scared I’ll fuck it all up and ruin everything. That someday you’ll realize how broken I am and decide you can do better and that’ll be the end of it. I love you but you’ll see that I’m nothing and you're  _ everything. _ ” Prompto sobs, hanging his head even further, his shoulders shake in quiet sobs. He’d said it, now Ignis knew just how much of a mess he really was.

_ He won’t want you now. _ The treacherous whisper continues,  _ He’ll hate you. _

“Prompto, won’t you look at me?” A soft voice cuts through his thoughts. Prompto shuts his eyes and shakes his head. “Please, Prompto.” Ignis pleads desperately, his voice wavering with unbridled emotion 

“I  _ can’t.”  _ Prompto sobs, shaking his head. “ _ I just can’t Igggy.” _ Then a hand cup his cheek and Prompto gasps. Soft lips pressed against his forehead are then replaced by Ignis’s own forehead. Prompto’s eyes snap open and he’s met with adoring, yet sorrowful green eyes. Something turns in Prompto’s tummy as Ignis’s gaze turns into something more fiery, more intense, but the pure love in his eyes remains. 

“I could never,” He rasps, and presses closer to Prompto “ _ Never _ stop loving you. You are so much more than you’ll ever know to me. If Noctis is my world, Prompto you are my sun. It breaks my heart to hear you say such awful things about yourself, you are so kind, brave, compassionate, you love so much I wonder if there’s any room in that heart for me. You brought light into my dreary world and I feel  _ alive _ with you. I love you.” Arms wrap around Prompto’s waist and he’s pulled into Ignis’s chest. “I love you.” 

Tears stream down Prompto's face and Ignis leans down to kiss away his tears, causing his breath to hitch. Ignis cradles him in his arms, as if he was trying to shield him from whatever force was out to hurt him. “I love you too, so much Iggy. I'm sorry I ran." 

"Shh, it's alright. I love you too darling." Ignis smiles tenderly as Prompto then clambers into his lap. Ignis quickly readjusts his hold on Prompto and the blond then presses his lips against Ignis's.

The kiss is clumsy and sort of sloppy, but Ignis returns it with enthusiasm. They part with breaths still intermingling. Then suddenly Ignis's lips are upon his again. Prompto lets out a startled gasp and his eyes flutter shut. Their lips slot together like pieces of a puzzle, a perfect pair. He can't help the feeling of rightness in his chest. 

As Ignis pulls back Prompto pecks his lips. "I love you." Ignis's face softens and he returns the peck. "I love you too." 

The two lovers gazed at each other with twin smiles, exchanging kisses every once in a while. They're lying on the couch with some random movie playing on cable when Ignis catches him staring. 

"Yes darling?" Prompto smiles lazily and kisses his lip again. "You know you look good with a beard." He teased lightly and Ignis grins. "I suppose." He said lightly. "Maybe I'll grow it out then." Prompto laughs and then nods. 

"Sounds good." He grins then Ignis leans in and kisses him yet again. "Now, shall we pick a better movie?" 

"Heck Yeah! I know just the one." Prompto perks up cheerily then begins to rant about a new movie. Ignis smiles and listens to his lover talk the night away. 

They had each other now and it was everything they wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaan done! 
> 
> Special thanks to [RikuKingdomHearts3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3) and [hunny_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_k/pseuds/hunny_k) for beta reading my fic! They're both amazing writers, please give them some love. 
> 
> And a shoutout to everyone one discord who bullied me into writing this you are all amazing and I love you ❤
> 
> Speaking of discord everyone please check out the [Chocobros Server!](https://discord.gg/m2TtPzGP5U) It's really an amazing place to meet others who love these gay idiots and want more content. 
> 
> Well that's all for now, until next time everyone, later!


End file.
